Pure Heart Chocolate
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE - Deidara, si cewek perkasa, baru saja memulai hari di sekolah barunya. Dia satu sekolah dengan Sasori, teman akrabnya sejak kecil. Namun, dia mengalami perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan oleh beberapa kakak kelasnya. Bad summary. SasoFemDei, anti-SasoSaku. Crossover w/ Chocola no Mahou. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hai~ kali ini gue nyoba bikin cerita serius, jadi gak ff gaje kayak yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti yang tercantum di summary, ini cerita Xover sama manga Chocola no Mahou. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang pernah baca. So, penasaran? Have fun!

Title: Pure Heart Chocolate

Disclaim: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chocola no Mahou © Mizuho Rino

Rate: T

Warn: For SasoDei, anti-SasoSaku. Typo(s), typo(s) everywhere. DLDR. Wajib review. You flame, you burn.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Kau murid kelas satu, kan? Rambutmu mencolok sekali." Satu dari dua orang senior cowok sedang menghadang juniornya di depan gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sang junior tidak mengindahkan perkataan dari salah satu seniornya tadi. "Jangan diwarnai macam-macam..."

DESSH! Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mengenai dagu salah satu senior. Terlihat si junior menggenggam sebagian rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna kuning terang. "Ini warna asli rambutku, tau!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, si junior langsung melengos menuju kelasnya. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah itu melihat kejadian itu, dengan menonton dari jauh. Pada saat junior itu melewati lorong, beberapa anak minggir dan memberi jalan. Setelah ia berjalan menjauh, anak-anak itu mulai membicarakannya.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Lihat gak digerbang tadi?"

"Dia hebat, ya!"

"Ada nggak ya, hal yang ia takuti?"

"Nggak ada."

Dikelas 1-3, beberapa murid bergerombol, berbisik-bisik dan melirik kearah si junior cewek yang sedikit membuat heboh satu sekolah akibat sikapnya pada seniornya yang jail. Si junior berambut kuning sebahu itu mengacuhkan sikap teman-temannya, duduk dibangkunya, menopang dagu dan menatap jendela.

_Hari ini pun semua memandangku takut-takut,_ Batin junior itu, masih melihat keluar jendela disebelah bangkunya. "Ah, itu dia."

"Deidara!" terdengar seseorang memanggil nama sang junior. Karena tidak asing dengan suara itu, junior yang bernama Deidara itu merespon dengan hangat. _Yah, kecuali satu orang_. "Sasori un?"

"Barangmu ketinggalan dirumahku." Ucap cowok bernama Sasori itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku. "Buku bahasa Inggris! Sekalian saja belajar denganku."

"Eh? Ah..." Deidara menyadari kecerobohannya kemarin. Dia mempersilahkan Sasori menarik bangku disebelahnya, lalu duduk dan belajar bersamanya.

"Hebat ya, berani bersikap begitu pada Deidara." Bisik salah satu teman sekelas Deidara, yang masih asyik bergosip dengan beberapa murid lain. "Nyalinya besar..."

"..." Deidara menyadari kalau semua teman sekelasnya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dirasa mengganggu, Deidara menatap tajam pada mereka. Beberapa murid bergidik ngeri. "Hii~"

Deidara hanya mendengus. "Sasori, balik saja ke kelasmu un. Kau terlalu menyolok disini." Deidara mengusir lembut Sasori. Namun jawaban yang diberi Sasori sangat mengejutkan. "Biar saja. Aku memang ingin bersamamu kok."

"!" Refleks wajah Deidara memerah, menahan malu. Semua anak yang memperhatikan mereka tercengang, berkasak-kusuk. Deidara mulai salah tingkah. "Kau bego tau un!"

"Kenapa?" dengan polosnya Sasori tidak menyadari suasana. Dia masih saja bersikeras ingin bersama Deidara. Deidara sontak berdiri, tidak bisa menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

"Sudah, cepat pergi un!" Deidara mendorong Sasori agar keluar dari kelasnya. Sasori yang masih bingung menurut saja saat Deidara mendorong tubuhnya. "Hei, Deidara..."

BLAM! Deidara membanting pintu. Dalam beberapa saat dia diam didepan pintu, menahan agar tidak ada yang masuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

_Aku memang ingin bersamamu, kok. _Suara Sasori barusan terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Deidara. Dia kenal Sasori sejak kecil. Rumah mereka juga berdekatan. '_ingin bersama'... orang yang sangat kusukai..._

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Jam istirahat dimulai. Deidara berjalan santai dilorong, setelah mengunjungi kantin. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara orang memohon, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena penasaran, Deidara menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf, Haruno-senpai.."

"Sepatuku basah tuh! Padahal ini sepatu kesayanganku!" Terlihat tidak jauh darinya, ada beberapa anak berkumpul. Seorang senior cewek yang dipanggil Haruno tadi sedang berkacak pinggang, menyodorkan kakinya pada junior cewek yang menunduk dibawahnya. Dia sibuk meminta maaf padanya sambil mengelap sepatunya. Kepalanya ditahan dengan salah satu kaki senior lain, yang memihak Haruno. "Cepat hapus bego!"

"HEI! Hentikan perbuatan kalian un!" Deidara melipat tangan didepan dadanya, kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan seniornya. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink panjang itu menoleh kearah suara. Sedangkan Ino, senior lain yang menahan junior tadi terlihat tersinggung. "Siapa kau?!"

"Kau... Deidara, murid kelas 1?" Dengan nada lembut Sakura bertanya pada Deidara. Dengan ketus Deidara membalas ucapan senpainya itu. "Memangnya kenapa un?!"

"Tadi pagi kau keren sekali! Sudah lama aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Ekspresi Sakura menghangat, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman dekat. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Deidara tidak termakan ucapan Sakura. Dengan sinis dia melengos begitu saja, menolak mentah-mentah. Selang beberapa langkah, dia berbalik. "Aku tidak mau ngobrol sama penindas un!"

Saat Deidara berlalu, terlihat ekspresi Sakura membeku. Dia diam ditempat, masih dengan senyum SKSD-nya dan tangan yang terjulur. Mendengar ucapan Deidara yang berani, Ino merasa cemas pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau tak apa?"

Sakura hanya diam. Namun senyumnya berubah. Senyum licik menghapus senyum manisnya. Matanya menatap tajam, penuh dendam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menghancurkan kuku imitasi yang menghias jemarinya, menjadi kepingan.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Mau yang mana, ya?"

"Yang ini lucu juga, lho!"

Dikelas 1-3, beberapa siswi terlihat bergerombol membicarakan sesuatu. Beberapa dari mereka memegang majalah makanan. Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk memilih-milih. Deidara melirik dari kejauhan, terlihat berbagai macam cokelat dengan berbagai model terpampang di majalah-majalah tersebut.

_Seminggu lagi valentine ya..._ Deidara menunduk. _Tahun ini aku tetap tak berniat kasih cokelat untuk Sasori._ Dia mendengus pelan. _Buat apa._

"Hei, yahu nggak tentang toko cokelat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"

Deg! _Apa?_ Deidara tercengang mendengar ucapan temannya. Dia refleks menajamkan telinga, tertarik. "Ditengah hutan, ada toko cokelat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Apapun permohonan kita, bisa dipenuhi."

"Kyaa! Aku mau kesana!" teriak salah satu dari mereka berbunga-bunga. Tiba-tiba datang sosok pemuda disebelah Deidara. Pemuda itu memergoki Deidara yang sedang berpura-pura membaca, namun bukunya terbalik. "Lagi nguping, ya?"

"Hyaa! Sasori un!" Deidara berteriak histeris saat Sasori menghampiri siswi-siswi yang asyik bergosip tersebut. "Ngomong soal apa, sih?"

_Tunggu!_ Wajah Deidara mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Dia ingin menahan Sasori yang menghampiri gadis-gadis itu, namun ia terlambat. "Oh, valentine ya."

"Kalau Deidara sih, sama sekali nggak minat!" dengan lantang dan tanpa dosa Sasori membuka aib. Sasori tidak menyadari kalau Deidara merasa tersinggung. Dengan satu gerakan Deidara berlari meninggalkan kelas, dan dengan kesal dia membanting pintu. "Memang un! Aku memang sama sekali tak minat!"

_Mana mungkin... aku ikutan valentine!_ Diluar, Deidara bersandar pada pintu kelas. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. _Sasori tidak terlalu dekat dengan cewek selain aku. Jadi..._ Deidara menghela nafas, tubuhnya merosot hingga dia terduduk memeluk lutut.

'_ditengah hutan, ada toko cokelat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan.'_ Deidara mengingat ucapan temannya itu. Dia menghela nafas, menerawang langit-langit. _Kalau memang ada... aku ingin memperbaiki kepribadianku..._

Tanpa disadari, ada sosok yang sedang mengintai sedari tadi. Sosok itu bersembunyi tidak jauh dari lokasi Deidara merenung, pergi membelakangi Deidara. Namun ditengah langkahnya, dia melirik Deidara melalui pundaknya, lalu tertawa sinis. Kilatan matanya tajam dan penuh dendam. Sepertinya sosok itu memiliki rencana untuk Deidara.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Besok paginya, terlihat Sasori baru saja meninggalkan apartemen tempat tinggalnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia mengenakan syal untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat dimusim dingin ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilnya. "Pagi, Sasori!"

"Eh, siapa ya?" beberapa langkah didepannya, sudah ada gadis yang menunggunya. Karena merasa tidak kenal, Sasori tidak membalas salam dari gadis itu. Dengan riang gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Haruno Sakura, kelas 2!"

"Sapu tangan ini milikmu, ya?" lanjut gadis itu sambil menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan. Disalah satu ujungnya, terdapat sebuah nama. Sasori memperhatikannya dan merasa asing dengan benda itu. "Bukan, kok."

"Wah, aku salah sangka." Sakura menatap sapu tangan yang dibawanya, memasang wajah kecewa, berlagak sok imut. Tanpa sadar semu timbul dipipi Sasori melihat Sakura. Sasori berusaha menghibur Sakura, dengan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin orang lain yang namanya sama denganku?"

"Iya, ya." Sakura membalas gurauan Sasori. Lalu mereka mulai melangkah berdua menuju sekolah. Tak disadari oleh mereka berdua, Deidara berada tak jauh dari mereka. Melihat Sasori bersama Sakura, timbul berbagai pertanyaan dihati Deidara. _Lho... kenapa dia bersama Sasori?_

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Dikelas 1-3, seperti biasa. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sasori selalu datang ke kelas Deidara untuk belajar bersama. Deidara tidak terlalu konsentrasi hari ini, karena pikirannya terbebani kejadian tadi pagi. Dengan ragu ia bertanya pada Sasori. "Hei, Sasori un."

"Apa?" Deidara memainkan telunjuknya dan melirik kesamping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori. "Eh... nggak apa-apa un..."

"Bilang saja." Sasori sedikit mendesak agar Deidara membicarakan masalahnya. Namun, Deidara terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan hal itu. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok!"

_Aku ingin tanya kenapa dia bersamanya, tapi..._ Deidara masih ragu pada hatinya. Dia menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras. _Tapi sepertinya aku cemburu..._

"Dingin, ya!" terdengar samar suara Haruno Sakura yang sedang berada dihalaman sekolah dengan teman-temannya. Dari jendela kelas 1-3, Sasori memperhatikan seniornya itu sedari tadi. Wajahnya datar, matanya kosong. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Deidara sedari tadi. "Sasori,"

"Sasori un." Deidara masih memanggil Sasori. Namun kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Hingga akhirnya Deidara jengkel dan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. "Hei, Sasori un!"

"Eh, apa?" akhirnya Sasori tersadar dari lamunan. Deidara mengingatkannya kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo balik ke kelas un."

"Eh, iya..." Sasori menjawab seadanya. Sepertinya ucapan Deidara hanya lewat saja ditelinganya. Mata hazelnya kembali terpaku pada sosok senpai diluar kelas. Deidara merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Sasori hari ini. _Dia melihat kearah Haruno terus... padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu!_

"Hei, Sas!" Dengan kesal Deidara menyerukan nama itu lagi. lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun yang dipanggill sama sekali tidak peka. Sasori hanya menatap Deidara dengan pandangan malas. "Apa?"

"Ah..." Deidara mati kutu. Wajahnya merah padam, antara kesal dan malu. Padahal hatinya sedang ribut-ributnya. _Lihat aku, Sas! ...tapi aku nggak bisa bilang begitu!_

"Pulang sekolah nanti... ajari aku soal yang ini!" Deidara menunjuk sebuah halaman sebagai alasan. Namun Sasori mengabaikan ucapan Deidara, dan langsung saja berbalik keluar kelas. "Iya, nanti.

Deidara menatap sayu punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh, lalu hilang dilorong. Dia mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. _Sasori... jangan jangan dia..._

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Deidara tidak segera pulang. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu dikelasnya meskipun semua anak sudah pulang. Ia menunggu seseorang yang selalu pulang bersamanya.

_Sasori tidak datang, ya... _dia menghela nafas. Deidara duduk menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan, menatap langit senja dengan semburat kemerahan yang indah. Dia sedikit tersentak, saat menyadari ada seseorang selain dia dikelas. Refleks dia memutar tubuh, menghadap belakang. "Sasori?"

GREP! Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Deidara panik saat menyadari orang tersebut bukan Sasori. "!?"

"Kau... Deidara, kan?" ucap pemuda asing itu sambil mengerling nakal pada Deidara. Deidara mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda asing itu. "SIAPA KAU?!"

"Lepaskan aku un!" Deidara meronta sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, pemuda itu sangat erat memeluk Deidara. _Aku tidak bisa bergerak!_

"Aku... lihat di situs..." masih memeluk Deidara, pemuda itu menunjukkan ponselnya. Dilayar ponsel, terlihat foto Deidara, dengan tulisan yang mengganggu diatasnya. 'Aku kesepian! Butuh belaian!'. Pemuda itu berbisik ditelinga Deidara. "Betul kau kesepian?"

"Ulah siapa ini un?!" Deidara memelototi layar ponsel, masih terus melawan. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas digeser, tampak orang yang sudah ditunggu Deidara sedari tadi disana. Dia terkejut melihat Deidara dengan pemuda asing itu. Deidara pun sama terkejutnya. _Sasori!_

"Wah, kita mengganggu ya..." terdengar suara yang tidak asing dibelakang Sasori. Deidara mulai mengerti siapa yang melakukan semua ini. "Haruno!"

"Yuk kita pergi, Sasori." Pura-pura tak mendengar, Sakura menggandeng Sasori menjauh dari kelas. Sebelum pergi, Sasori sempat menunjukkan raut muka kecewa pada Deidara. Deidara menganggap Sasori salah paham, ingin segera menyusulnya dan memberi penjelasan. "Tunggu Sasori! Tunggu dulu un!"

Terlihat Sakura menikmati kemenangan. Sedangkan Deidara masih tertahan oleh pemuda asing, mulai kesal. Deathglare menyeruak disekitarnya. "Lepaskan aku un!"

"Tuli ya, un!" Deidara menohok ulu hati pemuda tersebut dengan sikunya. Sontak pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegangi dadanya yang nyeri. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Deidara langsung melesat ke lorong untuk menyusul Sasori. Dia berlari menyusuri sekolah dengan meneriakkan nama Sasori. "Un! Sasori! Sasori!"

"Sasori un..." sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di pintu masuk sekolah, dimana loker sepatu berderet-deret. Disana ia menemukan sosok Sasori, bersama Sakura.

"Nggak apa nih, kita tinggalkan Deidara-chan?" dengan senyum lebar Sakura menatap Sasori. Deidara masih mengumpulkan nafasnya, belum bisa menyela. Dei juga menunggu jawaban Sasori atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Respon yang diberikan Sasori sungguh mengejutkan. Dengan tersenyum, ia berkata tanpa beban. "Biar saja. Aku sudah sadar, kok. Haruno-senpai yang kusukai."

Jleb. Pikiran Deidara kosong seketika. Dia membatu, tidak bisa menerima kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak sama sekali.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Tanggal 14 Pebruari. Hari valentine tiba. Langit kelabu tertutup salju, melayang dan hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun. Kecuali dihutan cemara, dimana terdapat sebuah bangunan berhiaskan papan nama toko 'Chocolat Noir'. Di dalam bangunan, ada seekor kucing jantan hitam yang sedang sibuk membangunkan sang pemilik toko. "Hei, Chocola."

"Chocola," kucing itu menepuk-nepuk selimut yang menutupi gadis bernama Chocola itu. Tampak gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Cacao, kucingnya. Cacao mendengus tak sabar. "Nggak bangun-bangun."

"Chocola." Kucing itu masuk kedalam selimut, berusaha membangunkan Chocola. Chocola hanya mengerang sedikit saat Cacao masuk selimut, lalu... "MEONG!"

"Tak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku, Cacao?" Chocola yang terbangun terlihat kesal sambil menenteng kucing hitam itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah Cacao berkilah. "sudah kusuruh bangun, kok!"

"Tahun ini, kau mau tutup toko juga?" Cacao mengingatkan Chocola yang sedang menyisir rambut ungu panjangnya. "Banyak tamu yang datang, tuh."

"Kututup saja." Chocola sibuk merapikan rambutnya, masih teguh pada keputusannya.

"begitu banyak manusia yang datang, kau tak berubah pikiran?" Cacao menyayangkan keputusan Chocola. Tapi Chocola hanya menjawab singkat. "Tidak."

"Sudah kubilang, tanggal 14 Pebruari semua tamu hanya punya permohonan cinta. Membosankan." Lanjut Chocola. Cacao masih belum percaya. "Ya.. hanya itu alasanmu?"

Chocola tidak menjawab. Dia seperti berpikir tentang sesuatu. Diam menatap cermin ditangannya.

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Senpai, terimalah cokelatku!"

"Kyaa! Cokelatku diterima!"

"Selamat!"

Hari ini, hampir disemua sudut sekolah terlihat banyak anak yang berpasang-pasangan. Mereka saling memberi cokelat, menyatakan perasaannya. Namun tidak dikelas 1-3. Disana terlihat Deidara sedang sendirian, wajahnya tertunduk dan melipat tangannya diatas meja. Dia menghela nafas. _Aku tak iri. Aku memang tak menyiapkan cokelat kok._

"Aku nembak, lalu diterima."

"Kyaa~ asyiknya..." Karena bosan mendengar celotehan teman-temannya, Deidara pergi keluar. Dia pergi membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis dilorong. Dia sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tidak sengaja terdengar. "Betul ya, Sakura pacaran dengan Sasori?"

_Haruno!_ Deidara menyadari sosok yang sedang mengobrol didepannya. Terlihat senior berambut merah muda itu bersama Ino dan Hinata, teman dekat Sakura. Dengan pandangan meremehkan Sakura membalas pertanyaan Ino. "Sasori? Aku cuma main-main saja, kok."

"Deidara sombong banget, sih. Sasori kan kelemahannya." Mendengar penjelasan itu, Deidara makin geram.

"Jadi kau yang taruh foto Deidara di internet?" sekarang giliran Hinata yang bertanya. Dengan bangga Sakura menjawab antusias. "Iya, dong."

"Sakura jahat, ya!" Ino cekikikan memberikan kiasan pada Sakura yang tersenyum bangga. Sementara Deidara yang berada dibelakangnya sama sekali tidak terima. Dia merasa dipermainkan, dan kelakuan Sakura sangat keterlaluan. Dengan gusar Deidara mengejar Sakura. _Apa katanya?! Tiada ampun!_

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Sakura saat dia menoleh kebelakang, menyadari seseorang berlari kearahnya. "Kyaa!" dengan mantap Deidara melayangkan tangannya,mengenai wajah Sakura hingga seniornya itu terduduk. Tas yang dibawanya terjatuh, barang-barang didalamnya berhamburan.

"Aduh.." Sakura merintih. Kedua temannya menghampirinya, menanyakan keadaannya. "Kau nggak apa-apa?!" Deidara menatap isi tas yang berserakan, memungut sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kartu berbentuk hati. _'Chocolat Noir: cokelat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan.'_ Membaca tulisan itu, mata Deidara membulat. _Ini..!_

"Kau datang ke toko ini un?!" Deidara menyodorkan kartu itu didepan mata Sakura. Dia hanya terdiam. Kedua temannya terlihat kebingungan. "Apa itu?"

"Toko cokelat?" Hinata membalas pertanyaan Ino dengan pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba Sakura menangis. "Enggak tahu..."

"!" Deidara dan kedua teman Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan menangis. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah dikerumuni banyak murid cowok yang entah dari mana.

"Wah, Sakura nangis!"

"Kau yang bikin dia nangis?!" tuduh salah satu dari mereka menatap tajam pada Deidara. Dengan panik Deidara berusaha menjelaskan. "Bukan, dia—"

BUGH! Sebelum Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang memukul punggungnya hingga Deidara tersungkur. "Jangan seenaknya, cewek jelek!"

"Ayo, minta maaf pada Sakura!" paksa cowok itu, sambil menekan pundak Deidara agar berlutut didepan Sakura. "Minta maaf! Minta maaf!"

"Tak... mau..." Deidara berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak takluk didepan Sakura. Sementara cowok diatasnya masih terus menekan kepalanya agar menunduk. Deidara meringis kesakitan sementara Sakura menatap sinis pada Deidara, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Mati pun aku tak sudi minta maaf!_

"Dia tak mau minta maaf." Salah satu dari kerumunan menyeletuk. Disebelahnya, ada cowok lain memegang pemukul baseball. Dia melangkah santai menuju Deidara. "Mungkin harus dihajar dulu."

Saat cowok itu bersiap melayangkan tongkatnya, Deidara menyerang cowok diatasnya yang sedang lengah. Lalu dengan menumpukan semua beban pada kakinya, ia melesat kabur. "Aduh!"

"Ah!"

"Dia kabur!" Deidara makin memacu kakinya agar labih cepat. _Sakit hati! Aku hanya bisa kabur..._ Deidara berlari tanpa tujuan. _Semuanya gara-gara Haruno!_

To Be Continue...

Nah, selesai juga 1 fic romance. Maaf buat yang gak suka baca scene SasoSaku. Sebenernya gue yang ngetik mangkel juga baca ff sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat. Lagi males mikir scene selain itu sih.. #disantet

Gue bukan haters-nya si Sakura sih... cuma gak suka aja sama doski. Inget, gak suka bukan berarti benci lo ya. Gue males sama dia soalnya tema dia pink gitu. Bagusan item juga. Gue selalu bayangin kalo si Sakura rambutnya panjang kayak dulu, tapi warnanya hitam. Matanya merah bata... Trus bajunya hitam-putih-marun kan keren.. #disambit –author gothic lopers-

Di chapter berikutnya, bakalan hepi ending buat penggemar SasoDei (y) yang penasaran, yuk capcus ditulis ripiunya. Ntar gue posting kilat kalo banyak. Kalo sedikit sih... ya know wad. Beneran, review kalian bakalan jadi perbandingan. Kalo sedikit yang parti-si-sapi sih... balik lagi bikin ff haha-hihi. So, jadilah reader yang baik!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, gomen ne haha updatenya bolot, leptop lagi somvlak abis. (reader: kasihan kau nak... *pukpuk) Oke, baca aja. Gue lagi males basa-basi. Buat yang udah review makasih sebelumnya. Have fun and leaving review! #belepotan

- Kujyou SasoDei: Makasih, nee ^^ Ini udah aku usahain update. Have fu ya nee ^o^/

- CCloveRuki: Ceilah bete. Gomen deh nee. Ini hepi ending kok buat SasoDei ;) Makasih buat reviewnya nee :D

- Kyori SasoDei: Tenang aja nee. Si Sasori gak suka kok sama Suckura. Ntar dia nyadar kok, tapi yg nyatain si Dei. Kan valentine nee. Makasih ripiunya nee :)

- LaChocho Latte: Yah gitu nee. Namanya juga femes nee. Mana lagi dia kan senpai disana. Makasih sebelumnya. Ini udah apdet, moga gak mengecewakan nee ^^

- deshitiachan: Si Dei kan cewek super (?) nee. Jadi dia gak terlalu repot ngurusin tuh cowok-cowok. Makasih reviewnya ya nee..

- Akbar123: Ebuset, disantet nee. Ajangan dong... ntar gak kelar ceritanya :P Makasih untuk reviewnya :)

Btw eyang subur tuh si zetsu gak sih nee? #plak

- Anisa Phantomhive: Sankyuu reviewnya nee! Nasibnya si Suckura ada dibawah... moga aja jelas :P (yang nulis aja gak paham) #plak

- Tikasomnia: Kan udah dibilang di awal nee.. "Mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang pernah baca". Seharusnya dari judulnya udah ketauan dong. Lagian ini fic cuma percobaan nee. Kamu aja yang kurang teliti. Makasih deh buat review kritiknya nee.

- Miss Sinead: Makasih reviewnya! Bdw itu review atau curhatan hati?

- Furikaze Aizawa: Yap, sekarang sudah update. Silahken~

* * *

Title: Pure Heart Chocolate

Disclaim: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chocola no Mahou © Mizuho Rino

Rate: T

Warn: For SasoDei, anti-SasoSaku. Typo(s), typo(s) everywhere. DLDR. Wajib review. You flame, you burn.

* * *

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Dia kabur!" Deidara makin memacu kakinya agar labih cepat. _Sakit hati! Aku hanya bisa kabur..._ Deidara berlari tanpa tujuan. _Semuanya gara-gara Haruno!_

"Haah... haah... ah.." Deidara berhenti berlari. Kehabisan nafas. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, didepannya sudah ada beberapa cewek yangg berkerumun didepan sebuah bangunan megah, sebuah toko. "Ini..." diatas gerbang terdapat papan berukirkan nama toko tersebut. Chocolat Noir.

"Ini ya toko cokelat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan un?" Deidara bertanya pada salah satu cewek disana. Cewek itu mengangguk. "Tapi kayaknya tutup."

"Sayang sekali un." Deidara mendongak menerawang kedalam bangunan. _Mungkin pemiliknya tahu soal Haruno!_

Deidara maju kedepan gerbang, lalu membuka gerbang dengan paksa. GREK! GREK! GREK!

"Buka!" Deidara masih memaksa gerbang tersebut. Beberapa orang dibelakangnya menenangkannya dengan cemas. "Hei, tenang..."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan un! Buka pintu!" Deidara tidak menggubris orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia masih saja memainkan gerbang, memaksa masuk. GREK! GREK! GREK!

"Hentikan, nanti pagarnya rusak." Suara dingin menegurnya. Didepannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis cantik, dengan jubah goth loli yang membalut tubuhnya. Wajahnya datar, tidak perduli. Namun tatapan matanya tajam.

"Kau pemilik toko ini un?!" Deidara masih terbawa emosi. Gadis itu hanya menjawab singkat. "Ya."

"Apa Haruno datang kesini un?!" Deidara menyahut tidak sabar. Chocola tetap tenang meladeni Deidara. "Ya, dia kesini."

Terbayang satu wajah dibenak kedua pihak. "Dia beli _temptation rose_ untuk menarik hati para lelaki." Deidara terkejut mendengar penjelasan gadis goth loli itu.

"MENARIK HATI LELAKI?! JADI ITU YANG BIKIN SASORI BERUBAH UN?!" Deidara naik pitam. "GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI BEGINI UN!"

Chocola hanya diam, namun tatapannya tajam pada Deidara. Dia terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan Deidara. "Buat apa kau datang ke sini?"

"Kau datang untuk protes padaku?" Kalimat telak dari gadis itu membuat Deidara mati kutu. Meski suaranya pelan, namun datar dan sangat menusuk. "Kalau ingin menyalahkan orang, pulang saja."

Deidara mematung. Kata-kata sang pemilik toko memang benar adanya. "Kalian semua pulang saja, tiap tanggal 14 Pebruari tokoini libur." Chocola berbalik kembali ke toko, meninggalkan semua orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Lho, ditutup?"

"Padahal aku mau beli cokelat untuk hadiah."

"Tahun ini bikin cokelat sendiri, deh..."

"Aduh, tokonya tutup..." semua orang yang sedari tadi mengantri saling mengeluh bersahutan. Mereka terlihat kecewa dan keberatan. "Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, valentine keburu selesai, nih."

"Aku mau nembak cowok nih..." Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, kecuali Deidara. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Chocola padanya. _'buat apa kau datang kesini?' _ masih terdengar jelas dipikiran Deidara. Deidara menyandarkan diri pada salah satu sisi pagar. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk memeluk lutut. _Buat apa aku datang kesini?_

_Sakit hati karena Haruno menjerat Sasori...tahu-tahu saja sampai kesini._ Deidara menatap salju yang berjatuhan disekellingnya. _'Kalau ingin menyalahkan orang, pulang saja.' Dia benar... akhirnya begini karena aku tak bersikap jujur. Kalau saja aku jujur pada Sasori... TAK AKAN JADI BEGINI!_

Deidara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hatinya berteriak dalam kepalanya, menyesali perbuatannya. Dia terus saja duduk diam didepan Chocolat Noir, mengacuhkan salju menumpuk diatas kepalanya dan pundaknya.

Di jendela atas bangunan megah itu, terlihat seekor kucing hitam mengintip keluar, memperhatikan Deidara yang sedari tadi diam diluar. "Gadis itu masih ada disana," ujarnya menunjuk kaca jendela.

"Kalau di situ terus, dia bisa mati kedinginan." Lanjut kucing hitam itu menatap Chocola disampingnya. Chocolatier itu hanya diam melihat keluar jendela. Sementara diluar, Deidara mulai menggigil. Jemarinya kisut dan mati rasa, begitu juga telinga dan cuping hidungnya. Dia menatap nanar jemari tangannya, menyesal kenapa tidak sempat memakai baju hangat.

Perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tiba-tiba salju berhenti disekitarnya. Dia merasa ada orang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Deidara menoleh pelan, melihat sang pemilik toko sedang memayungi dirinya.

"Apa keinginanmu?" ucap Chocola lembut.

"Aku..." Dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya, Deidara menjawab sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh pingsan. "Ingin menolong Sasori..."

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Deidara membuka matanya, siuman dari pingsan. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, terasa asing baginya. _Lho? Aku dimana?_

"Kau sudah siuman?" seseorang menghampirinya, lalu berlalu. "Ikut aku."

"Un?" Deidara memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pening. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia mengikuti Chocola, sosok tadi.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya memasuki ruangan besar. Disana terdapat banyak sekali peralatan memasak yang tertata rapi. Selain itu disana juga bersih dan teratur. Bau cokelat lembut memenuhi ruangan.

"Wah, hebat un..." Deidara mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut dapur. Terkesan nyaman dan menyenangkan. Lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan Chocola yang sedang mengambil beberapa benda. _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

"Kekuatan sihirku tak mudah hilang," Chocola membawa beberapa mangkuk dan pengaduk. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Deidara. "Jadi kau harus membuat cokelat sendiri untuk membuyarkan sihirku."

_EH?!_ Sontak mata Deidara membulat. "Aku nggak bisa masak un!" Deidara menolak terang-terangan. Chocola hanya tersenyum licik. "Ya sudah kalau tak mau."

_HUH!_ Deidara merasa tersinggung. Deidara menyambar mangkuk dari tangan Chocola. "Baiklah un! Aku bisa bikin cokelat apapun!" Chocola hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Pertama, potong cokelat menjadi serpihan kecil." Chocola memberi intruksi kepada Deidara. Deidara mematuhi arahan Chocola."Potongan harus sama, tidak boleh ada serpihan besar."

"Lelehkan cokelat potong dengan air panas." Deidara memasukkan mangkuk berisi cokelat kedalam mangkuk yang lebih besar, berisi air panas. "Jaga jangan sampai ada air yang masuk kedalam cokelat." Deidara mengaduk cokelatnya hingga meleleh. Dia mengabaikan cipratan cokelat yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Selanjutnya,_ tempering_. Buat suhu cokelat tidak lebih dari 30 derajat." Deidara memasukkan pengukur suhu kedalam mangkuk, lalu menunggu beberapa menit.

"Lalu, tahap yang paling penting, saat membentuk cokelat, bayangkan dia baik-baik. 'perasaan' adalah inti cokelat sihir," Chocola memberitahu. "Tuangkan seluruh perasaanmu padanya." Lanjutnya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Deidara untuk menyelesaikan tahap akhir itu.

_Perasaanku pada Sasori..._ Deidara memejamkan matanya. Terlintas bayangan wajah Sasori di benaknya. Dia menuang cokelat pada cetakan perlahan, dengan terus membayangkan Sasori. _Aku suka Sasori..._

Tangannya lentur membentuk hiasan diatas cokelatnya. Dia terus menghias, mengukir nama Sasori di permukaan cokelat yang susah payah dibuatnya. Lalu.. "Se-selesai un!"

"Ya, pure heart chocolate selesai." Chocola tersenyum disamping Deidara. Sejenak Deidara merasa ragu, "Apa tidak terlalu biasa un?"

"Cepatlah pulang, sebentar lagi valentine usai." Chocola mengingatkan. Lalu Chocola membantu Deidara membungkus cokelatnya, dan bergegas pulang. "Iya, makasih un!"

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

"Sasori, kumohon! Makanlah cokelatku un!" Deidara berlari kecil dibelakang Sasori. Namun cowok satu itu tetap keras kepala, menolak permohonan Deidara. "Tak mau, aku tak mau mengecewakan Haruno-senpai."

Sasori terus berjalan, tidak memperdulikan Deidara sama sekali. Namun Deidara tetap bersikeras agar Sasori memakan cokelatnya. "Tolonglah, segigit saja!"

Sasori menghela nafas. Dia berbalik, mengambil cokelat dari tangan Deidara dan mencobanya segigit. Bekerja. Cokelat itu menyadarkan Sasori. Sasori memegang kepalanya, menatap cokelat digenggamannya dengan bingung. "Lho?"

"Lho? Aku?" Sasori masih bingung. Tiba-tiba Deidara melompat kearahnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk. Deidara memeluknya dengan mata yang sembab. "Lho, Deidara?!"

"Danna, danna... " Deidara menangis dipundak Sasori. Sasori merasa pipinya bersemu mendengar panggilan Deidara padanya. "Da-Danna—?"

"Danna, aku suka kamu!" Deidara makin erat memeluk Sasori. Menyadari hal itu, Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara dengan hangat. "Deidara..."

_Danna... Sasori-danna kembali seperti semula!_

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Esok paginya disekolah...

PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasori. Di hadapannya tengah berdiri Haruno Sakura yang sedang beringas. Melihat Sasori ditampar, Deidara yang berada dibelakangnya menjadi emosi. "Danna!"

"APA-APAAN KAU, BILANG SUDAH JADIAN DENGAN DEIDARA?!" Sakura naik pitam. Deidara ingin membela Sasori, namun ditahan olehnya. "Biar saja, Deidara."

"Apapun alasannya... aku memang sudah nembak Haruno-senpai. Kalau mau pukul aku, pukullah sepuasmu." Terang Sasori. Mendengar hal itu, Sakura terperanjat. "Tapi aku sayang Deidara lebih dari siapa pun. Perasaanku tak akan berubah." Lanjutnya.

Deidara bersemu mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Namun tidak pada Sakura, dia merasa tersinggung. Ia menggeram, kembali akan meluapkan kemarahannya. "Kau.. menghinaku...—"

"Sakura, kan ada aku." Seseorang memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, kearah sumber suara. Disana sudah berdiri cowok berambut blonde. "Lupakan saja dia!"

"Kau akan menghiburku?" Sakura berpindah posisi kesamping cowok itu, sok imut tebar pesona. Dengan tampang cool cowok itu mengiyakan. "Tentu saja. Didunia ini hanya kau yang kucintai."

"Tunggu, aku suka Sakura!"

"Jangan sentuh Sakura!"

"Aku suka Sakura!" semakin banyak cowok yang berkerumun merebutkan Sakura. Sakura merasa senang sekaligus kerepotan menghadapoi mereka semua, sementara Sasori dan Deidara sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sakura berusaha melerai mereka semua. "Jangan bertengkar, aku akan kencan dengan kalian bergantian."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang pertama."

"Tidak, tapi aku."

"Bukan, aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!" semua murid saling berebut mendapatkan Sakura, semakin mendekat dan berdesakan. Sakura menjadi panik, tidak bisa melarikan diri. "TIDAAAK!"

"Setelah 3 hari, pengaruh _temptation rose_ akan membuat orang tidak sadarkan diri," tak jauh dari kerumunan, seorang chocolatier goth loli mengawasi sambil tersenyum miring. "Orang yang tak tau soal cinta... jatuhlah dalam kegelapan."

"TIDAAK!" terdengar teriakan Sakura dari dalam kerumunan. Namun tak ada yang mendengarnya, meskipun dia tengah menangis ketakutan. Sebelum berlalu, Chocola mengambil bayaran dari cokelat yang dimakan oleh Sakura. "Kuambil... kegembiraanmu dicintai."

-=Pure Heart Chocolate :: Muahaha Girl=-

Sepulang sekolah, terlihat Deidara dan Sasori sedang kencan. Mereka tampak bahagia, melihat-lihat aksesoris yang dipajang dietalase sebuah toko ditepi jalan.

"Danna, yang ini bagus!" Deidara memegang sebuah benda dan menunjukkannya pada Sasori. Dengan senyum mengejek, Sasori menggoda Deidara. "Seleramu payah!"

Disana juga ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Chocola, tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya. _Alasanku menutup toko pada saat valentine..._

_Karena aku tak ingin, _Chocola bertolak pergi._ Mereka bergantung pada sihirku._

Jangan lupa.. kau bisa membuat sihir cinta dengan segenap perasaanmu.

-=END=-

Yay! Tepuk tangan semuanya! *krik krik*

Gimana endingnya? Kurang kah? Tidak nyambung kah? Gaje kah? Absurd kah? Membingungkan kah? Well, gue cuma ngucapin... masa bodoh lah *Dihajar*

Moga aja tidak mengecewakan #kalem

Ini fic percobaan kok. Cuma pengen liat kualitas fic romance gue tuh level berapa nee. gitu nee. apa deh.

Eh, kalo bingung kenapa ada "nee" dibelakang kalimat, itu kebiasaan gue nee. Gatau nih ketularan Dei dengan "un"-nya, Naruto dengan "-ttebayo"-nya, dan Kushina dengan "-ttebane"-nya =...=a

Udahlah, tidak penting. Yang penting keep love SasoDei (y) *confetti


End file.
